Hopes, Dreams, and Answers
by Klutz USA 1986
Summary: Not much to summorize, it will be B/W eventually.
1. Luck?

No Title  
  
Pairing: Buffy/ Willow, it is Buffy wants Willow isn't it?  
  
Description: Entries from Willow's and Buffy's journals, including flashbacks.  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND UPN.  
  
********************************************************** I was sitting in the library staring at my notebook attempting to finish my BC Calculus homework. Now that I think about it I am not so sure I was looking at my notebook as opposed to through it. I recall being lost in thoughts I was only beginning to understand. They had me extremely confused because I didn't think I should have been having them, yet there I was having them. Me, confused, now there's a concept.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Hey Will," I remember hearing. I looked up to see my best friend walking over.  
  
"Hey." I replied before returning my gaze to my notebook.  
  
"What's the up?" she asked me while sitting down at the opposite end of the desk.  
  
"Um, the sky." I retorted without even looking up.  
  
"Okay, you're reverting to the use of sarcasm, the number one sign something is wrong. So, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Something"  
  
"Really, it's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay, well now I am definitely going to worry about it, but I have to get back to class before Mr. I Know Everything comes looking for me, I just had to ask Giles a question, but he isn't here."  
  
"You're in psych now?"  
  
"Yeah unfortunately, I didn't think I would have to take it, yet here I am senior year, stuck in psych class."  
  
"Okay, I'll catch you later."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
She was walking away as she said this. I returned my attention to my calculus, knowing I would not be able to do it. Not because I hadn't understood it, but the lack of concentration I had. I looked up and watched as she walked down the hallway, her perfectly blond locks hanging around her shoulders. She disappeared into the room where her class was and I was once again bale to concentrate, well somewhat concentrate anyway. The bell for the end of study hall rang and I gathered up my books and headed off toward my next class. We had a test but I thought I might still see Buffy.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
My next class had been Physics and we had a huge chapter test. Miss Sauderhouse handed out the tests, and I wrote my name as usual. The next thing I knew the bell was ringing, and all I had managed to do was put my name on the paper, not even my full name mind you. My test read "Buf." As the rest of the class headed out I scrambled to write something down, knowing full well it was no use, I was doomed. I turned the test in, and hurried for the door hoping to escape the questioning that was sure to come.  
  
"Buffy?" I turned around knowing I had explaining to do.  
  
"Yeah?" I said trying to sound cheery.  
  
"I may not be a psychiatrist but I am pretty sure I can tell when something is wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?" Playing stupid has always been one of my strong point, not that it is always "playing."  
  
"Buffy, you are one of the best students in this course, so when a major test comes up and you sit the whole time staring into space, it leads me to believe something is wrong."  
  
"You noticed?"  
  
"Yeah, I think almost everyone did, especially Willow. I should not be discussing this with you." She returned her gaze to the stack of tests in her hands.  
  
"Discussing what with me?"  
  
"Well, Willow."  
  
"What about Will?" I asked as a picture of my perfect red headed best friend flashed through my mind. Mine? Possesive much Buffy?  
  
"Well she didn't do so well on the test either, I mean she passed, as always, but she seemed distracted."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Me?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I mean how could you tell it was me?"  
  
"Well she kept staring over at you..can't say I am surprised you didn't notice, but she looked." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Looked what?" I asked, surprised by the tone of urgency my voice had taken on, I think it surprised her too.  
  
"Well, she looked worried."  
  
"Okay, well I'll talk to her now since it's lunch, so I better go or I won't have time." I turned and headed for the door. I was almost out in the hall when I heard Miss Sauderhouse again.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck." She said with a coy smile on her face.  
  
"Um.thanks.I think." What do I need luck for talking to my best friend? I dismissed the thought and headed off to find Willow. After checking the cafeteria and not finding her I looked in the library and found her working on something. Willow in the library now there's a shocker. I walked up behind her and that's when I saw it. 


	2. The Letter

No Title  
  
Pairing: Buffy/ Willow, it is Buffy wants Willow isn't it?  
  
Description: Entries from Willow's and Buffy's journals, including flashbacks.  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND UPN.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I walked up behind her and that's when I saw it, it looked like she was writing a letter to someone, but who? I quietly walked up behind her so I could see the paper in full view. It was indeed a letter but wasn't addressed to anyone. Curiosity got the best of me and I stood behing her reading the letter quietly so she wouldn't know I was there.  
  
Okay, Well we have known each other for, well a lot of years now. I have finally decided to tell you, well write you because I am a chicken that. well that. I love you. Oh, a love letter I have been in love with you for a long time and I am pretty sure the rest of the gang has figured it out which is why I am telling you. Known for years, and part of the gang, must be telling Xander how she feels. I don't need you finding out from them, I thought you should find out from me. I don't know when it happened but it did, I am head over heels madly in love with you. I know you don't and never will return the feelings, but I thought you deserved to know. I understand if you never want to talk to me again after reading this, but I had to tell you. I couldn't take it anymore. I know this letter has probably wrecked our friendship forever and I am sorry.  
  
Love, Willow  
  
Buffy snapped out of it when she realized Willow was going to address the letter. Dearest **********************************************************  
  
"Hey Willow!!" Buffy shouted hoping it would stop her from writing the name on the letter. Maybe if she doesn't write it, it won't become such a reality that she loves someone else. Before she could think about that thought Willow responded.  
  
"Oh! Hi Buffy!" Willow stammered trying to hide the letter in the cover of her book. "How long have you uh. been standing there? Because I didn't hear you so it couldn't have been that long, unless of course."  
  
Buffy put her hands on Willow's shoulders in an attempt to stop her near babble, "Will, you're right, I just got here."  
  
"Oh, sorry about the babbling, I do do that sometimes, you know like when."  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Willow put her head on the table where she was sitting and sighed.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked with concern strong in her voice. 


	3. Planning A Sleepover

No Title  
  
Pairing: Buffy/ Willow, it is Buffy wants Willow isn't it?  
  
Description: Entries from Willow's and Buffy's journals, including flashbacks.  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND UPN.  
  
This entry is extremely short, however the next one should be longer although it may take a while to get up.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Everything"  
  
"Specifics sometimes help you know."  
  
"Not now they don't."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course they will Will." Buffy laughed lightly, "haha, will Will."  
  
Willow looked up at Buffy with a slight smirk and red hair hanging in her face. "Okay buff Buff, enough with the play on words."  
  
Buffy sat in the chair next to Willow. "Come on Will, you can tell me." Buffy told Willow as she brushed a few strands of silky red hair behind her friends ear.  
  
"Buffy, you know I want too, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I will, I just need time, to figure out exactly what it is. You know?" Willow asked looking at Buffy with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Alright, today's Thursday, meaning tomorrow is Friday and my mom will be out of town on a trip for the gallery, what do you say we have a "Pizza, Ice Cream, Movie Fest" tomorrow night at my house? We can talk about it then?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks" Willow said with a smile working it's way onto her face for what seemed to be the first time that day.  
  
"No problem Wills, now we better get to class, wouldn't want to be late now would we?"  
  
"Nope, can't have lateness. Lateness is of the bad." Willow confirmed as she gathered up her books and stood up to follow Buffy out of the library.  
  
*********************************************************** 


End file.
